This invention relates to a simplified method of properly aligning the fixed scroll relative to the supporting crankcase that utilizes a precision drilled alignment hole.
Scroll compressors are becoming widely utilized in refrigerant compression applications. In a typical scroll compressor, first and second scroll members each have a base and a generally spiral wrap extending from the base. The wraps interfit to define compression chambers. One of the two scroll members is caused to orbit relative to the other. The other may be fixed. As the wraps orbit relative to each other, a refrigerant entrapped between the wraps is compressed.
A crankcase typically supports the scroll member which is driven to orbit. A non-rotation coupling, typically known as an Oldham coupling is received between the crankcase and the orbiting scroll member. A slot for receiving a portion of the Oldham coupling is precision machined.
In a known type of scroll compressor, the non-orbiting scroll member must be positioned accurately relative to the crankcase. By properly positioning the fixed scroll relative to the crankcase, it is ensured that the non-rotation coupling is properly positioned relative to the fixed scroll. In this way, the wrap of a fixed scroll is properly positioned relative to the orbiting movement of the orbiting scroll.
In the prior art, assembling the fixed scroll to the crankcase has typically required a complex gauging assembly which often breaks. When the gauging assembly breaks, there is a significant amount of down time. Moreover, even when the gauging assembly is operating properly, the prior art utilized a long process to properly orientate the two members.